1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor structure, and more particularly, to a longitudinal plate capacitor structure that utilizes conductive vias to improve capacitance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors, devices for storing electric charge, are frequently adopted in various integrated circuits. Basically, there are various kinds of capacitor structures, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,220,483, 5,583,359, 6,743,671 and 6,784,050. Normally, the capacitance of the capacitor structure is designed to be as large as possible so as to reduce related manufacture costs.